Let bygones be bygones
by Lancellis22
Summary: Alex was happy and finally in love, but when a new crime takes place in National City, the DEO team will need to work with National City police and a Gotham vigilante, but the presence of Maggie's ex-girlfriend will bring new feelings. Could Alex's relationship be in danger? Sorry my bad English, English is not my mother tongue ... but I hope you like the story


The doorbell rang and Alex ran to the door still with the scent in her hands, she was anxious for that night to arrive, had booked a dinner with Maggie and now the policeman was there. Alex looked through the magical eye and was a little disappointed by the surprise.

"Hi Alex, I will not be late, I promise!" - Kara said as she entered her sister's house.

"Ah Kara today I can not talk to you about your girlfriends, Maggie will come here!" Alex said, shooing her sister home.

The heroine looked at her sister and only after she noticed that Alex was wearing one of her short black dresses. Kara looked around and blamed herself for not having seen the house tidy, scented and candle-lit.

"First I do not have so many girlfriends like that, because I'm still in doubt between Lena and Cat" - commented Kara irritably, "But I did not come to that, at least not today! I wondered if you can lend me your running shoes ! " - Finished Kara.

"It's in the bedroom! But it's two V's, one goes and one back, because every time I lend you something you disappear with them!" Alex remembered.

"Oh what a lie! I take good care of the things I borrow with you!" Kara raged indignantly.

"Careful? Last week you asked for my All Star and I've never seen you since!" Alex reminded him.

"Oh well ... I took good care of him, I even washed him to get whiter, but then I had scheduled to go out with Mon-el and Winn and I was already late and decided that I would fly, and I think I did not tie Him right and on the first flight he fell on the lake! " She sighed as Kara blushed as she remembered the scene, "I'm going to the bedroom to get the sneakers." - Finished Kara.

Alex went to the bathroom, looked once more in the mirror, wanted to be perfect for Maggie. The doorbell rang again, and now the woman was sure this time it was Maggie. Alex ran to the door, moved his hair once more, and looked through the magical eye, and again he was disappointed with the scene he was seeing.

"Hi Alex, I need some help!" Winn exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh, you're kidding me, are not you? Are you doing what Winn here?" Alex asked without patience.

"Oh I wanted to know if you could lend me a hundred reais, I had to pay a bet I made with Mon-el and no one else has the money to lend me and you are the most economical person I know" - WInn asked.

"Come in soon! Kara is in the room, my wallet is on the nightstand asks her to take the hundred reais and hand her over!" Alex said pulling Winn into the house.

Winn glanced over at the scene, then realized that Alex would have a date and went to the room to find Kara. Alex went to the kitchen to see if the food was still warm, the wine was still frozen, and the candles had not melted with all that. The doorbell rang again and this time Alex was annoyed to open the door.

"That's enough! I'm not going to meet anyone else!" Alex cried irritably.

"Okay, in this case I'm going home!" Maggie teased.

Alex smiled at that voice and saw that face that had made her happy for months.

"Sorry Maggie, I just had some unexpected visits today!" - commented Alex somewhat awkwardly.

"I'm going to forgive you, Danvers, but you just made dessert mousse!" Maggie teased into the house.

The house was perfectly tidy, Alex had a flair for cleaning Maggie could never complain about, the candles gave a romantic touch to the evening. The detective left the small ship of roses on the coffee table and went to meet the girlfriend who was in the kitchen taking the roasted turkey from the oven.

"Look at a turkey, is not that turkey just what's left of Christmas?" Maggie teased.

"No, but the mousse is!" - Alex said kicking back the joke.

"Everything is perfect! Like you!" She praised Maggie approaching her girlfriend.

Alex put the turkey on the sink and turned to hug Maggie who was already close to DEO agent. Alex wrapped his arms around Maggie's waist and leaned her cheek against the cop's waiting for the kiss she'd been waiting for that night. Soon the kiss happened and with it all the romance that night would have, Maggie pulled Alex's face with her hands intensifying the kiss, causing them both to lose their breath for a few minutes. The two women still stood there with their eyes closed and their foreheads resting on the time they had together, and everything would be much more romantic if a noise did not disturb them.

"These shoes are crazy!" Winn exclaimed from the room with Kara.

"Who's here?" Maggie asked, pulling the gun from her waist.

Alex tried to explain who he was, but the detective did not have time to listen to his girlfriend and entered the room with the gun in hand.

"Hey, calm down, Detective!" Winn exclaimed, arms raised.

"Hi Maggie, I did not know you're here, look, we're going!" Kara exclaimed, approaching the detective.

"Ah, it's just you!" Maggie sighed, "Rest assured you had not taken the safety lock, it was just to give you a nerve!" - Maggie completed.

"Oh, we're going, Alex! See you tomorrow!" Kara said, pulling Winn along.

Kara pulled her friend to the door and Alex breathed a sigh of relief that she now had the detective just for her.

The next day Alex arrived at the DEO more lively than usual, and Winn did not leave standing.

"Hey, Alex, how was it last night?" Winn asked in a tone of voice.

"Winn, do not forget I can kill you with just my index finger!" Alex exclaimed, pushing the boy against the wall.

"Poor Maggie ein if you use that finger!" Winn joked.

"Agent Schott leave Agent Danvers alone and the two of you come here!" J'onn said.

Kara flew to the DEO and J'onn called everyone to the meeting room of the organization.

"Is there a problem, J'onn?" Kara asked.

"It seems that arrest Lilian Luthor did not bring huge losses to Cadmus, Cadmus released another video last night ... the president wants us to investigate a case with three meta-humans that appeared in the Cadmus video!" J'onn explained.

"So it looks like last night everyone had something to do!" Winn commented, laughing.

Because of the seriousness of the crime, the National City scientific police made available a police officer to help us, I think you already know it, but it's worth presenting! "- J'onn said, being interrupted by the police. police officer.

"We do not have time for J'onn J'onzz presentations!" Maggie said, putting the gun around her waist.

Alex felt her heart stop, she loved to see Maggie act like a tough cop, she loved to feel all that power of the detective. J'onn threw the various papers on the table and each agent took a sheet.

"As the crime is also happening in Gotham we also asked that the police officers from there be alert and the government there also released a vigilante from there, that you are welcome Batwoman!" - Finished J'onn.

Maggie caught sight of the redhead entering DEO and the scene did not go unnoticed by Alex who did not understand the reason of the astonishment of the girlfriend.

"Hello everyone! Nice to meet you, and hello Maggie! Good to see you!" She sighed as Gotham's watchman approached Maggie.


End file.
